


Something So Strong, a Billy/Dom Fan Mix

by kimberleigh



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh





	Something So Strong, a Billy/Dom Fan Mix

I love making mixes. I make them for every occasion, and Monaboyd month is definitely a great occasion. As I was making this mix, I said to myself, "There is a story in this", so this is a story about Billy and Dom. A story of first meetings, longing, first kisses, first times, separations, reunions, arguments, make ups, break ups and maybe a happy ending. It is also my love letter to a pairing that has brought me so much joy over the years.

I hope you like it.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/kimberleigh_/pic/000137qk/)

**New beginnings on the far side of the world**

Anchor Me – Kirsten Morelle, Che Fu, Anika Moa, Milan Borich, Adeaze, Hinewehi Mohi, David Atai and Donald McNulty

_As the compass turns  
And the glass it falls  
Where the storm clouds roll  
And the gulls they call  
Anchor me_

**I've never met anyone like you before**

Nightingale – Norah Jones

_All the voices that are spinnin' around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away_

**Longing**

In Remote Part/Scottish Fiction – Idlewild

_So I'll wait 'till I find the remote part of your heart  
When nowhere else will let us choose a comfortable start  
And even if the breath between us smells of alcohol  
We call it confusion in the best way possible_

**Infatuation on the dance floor**

Personal Jesus – Depeche Mode

_Reach Out Touch Faith_

**I like you, do you like me? Trying to be subtle**

Sway – Bic Runga

_And here I go, losing my control  
I'm practicing your name  
So I can say it to your face  
It doesn't seem right to look you in the eye  
Let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
Indeed it's time to tell you why_

**Fuck Subtlety**

I Want You to Want Me – Cheap Trick

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

**Reciprocation**

Surrendering – Alanis Morissette

_Self protection was in times of true danger  
Your best defense to mistrust and be wary  
Surrendering a feat of unequaled measure  
And I'm thrilled to let you in  
Overjoyed to be let in in kind_

**Kisses under the Southern Cross**

Case of You – Joni Mitchell

_Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet  
Oh I could drink a case of you, darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
Oh I would still be on my feet_

**Tonight, you and I**

The Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga

_It's hot to feel the rush,  
To brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love._

**Together, like that**

They Don't Know – Tracey Ullman

_Cause they don't know 'bout us  
They've never heard of love_

**It isn't always easy telling the truth**

Feed Me – Yvonne

_So tell me those lies I want to hear  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me I'm the only one you've had_

**Temporary Separations**

Don't Forget Me – Neko Case

_Don't forget me, please don't forget me  
Make it easy, only just for a little while  
You know I think about you  
Let me know you think about me too_

**Reunions**

Something So Strong – Crowded House

_Something so strong could carry us away  
Something so strong could carry us today_

**Leaving home to go home**

Time Stand Still – Rush

_Freeze this moment a little bit longer  
Make each sensation a little bit stronger  
Make each impression a little bit stronger  
Freeze this motion a little bit longer_

**Late night long distance phone calls**

Last Night on Earth – Green Day

_I text a postcard, sent to you  
Did it go through?  
Sending all my love to you  
You are the moonlight of my life every night  
Giving all my love to you._

**Missing You**

The Story – Sara Ramirez

_But these stories don’t mean anything  
When you’ve got no one to tell them to  
It’s true, I was made for you_

**Giving you freedom**

You owe me nothing in return – Alanis Morissette

_You can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and I'll support it.  
You can ask for anything you want, anything at all and I'll understand it.  
And there are no strings attached to it._

 

**Cheating others, cheating ourselves**

The Dark End of The Street – The Commitments

_I know time is gonna take its toll  
We have to pay for the love we stole  
It's a sin and we know its wrong  
Oh but our love keeps goin' on strong_

**Mexico, hurting the ones we love**

The Moment I said it – Imogen Heap

_Sit down, come round, I need you now  
We'll work it all out together  
But we're getting nowhere tonight  
Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better  
Somehow in time_

**Hawaii, come back to me**

Return to Me – October Project

_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me  
Return to me_

**Never letting go again**

In My Arms – Beecake

_All you ever wanted  
All you ever needed  
Is here in my arms_

**Together, ever after**

The History of Us – Eve and The Breeze

_Some things I might not quite remember_  
But every moment in our past  
I will keep safe deep in my heart  
The history of us


End file.
